


Torn apart

by Susquip



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: A fight between tommy and techno.This is pretty angsty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Torn apart

"Technoblade what are you doing?"

"I'm doing exactly what I said I said I would do from the beginning! I'm destroying the government!"

"You said minor terrorism! Does this look minor to you"

"Every since I've been here I've told you and Wilbur over and over again, I am an anarchist! I will destroy the government no matter what you do!"

"No no no I'm not talking about what you said to Wilbur, I'm talking about what you promised me! That we'll get the discs back and not hurt Tubbo!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to hurt tubbo if he didn't get in the way!"

"Yeah sure like how you wouldn't have shot him if you weren't peer pressured, you don't care who gets hurt, you only do what you want to do!"

"I do what I need to do Tommy, what my morals and beliefs tell me to do."

"Morals? Ha that's funny because you didn't seem to care about morals before! When you left me and Wilbur all alone to fight a war, your little brothers fighting wars when you could have helped!"

"You weren't babies, do I really have to follow you around making sure no one takes your lunch money?"

"Techno you have no idea what we've been through. How many letters I sent you, how often I wake up screaming, how I used scream for you to come and save me before I would die again"

"You see? You only wanted me as a weapon! You've used me from the beginning! You've used me and lied to me and finally fucking stabbed me in the back! You promised me that we were taking down schlatt and there would be no more rulers, you know how I feel about the government!"

"Do I really? Cause to me it's like I've never known you technoblade, you never fucking tell me anything! You can't get mad at me for me for using you like a weapon when you don't fucking act like a normal person, you never cared about any of us did you?"

"Oh sorry I'm not fucking normal okay? What! What about me is not normal? Oh I know! Technoblade's not a person because he's a fucking pig, he hears voices and shit right? That why I'm not a person in your eyes! I don't have feelings or make mistakes or have any reasonings behind anything I do! Thank you Tommyinnit for fucking enlightening me about how fucked up I am! Like I didn't fucking know already! Who are you to fucking tell me how I feel huh? Sorry I was doing other shit when your little letters complaining about a man with a little smiley mask on telling me to drop everything I'm doing because Wilbur wants to start a government!"

"You think that's all they were? Complaining to you! You don't fucking know how many times I had to rewrite that letter because god forbid my brother knows I was crying!"

"Well I came! I stopped my life to play war with you and Wilbur and look where it got us?"

"You were too late! You weren't there when I respawned screaming and crying for you! You've never been there when I fucking needed you! When I was alone for weeks with the man who's killed me so many times, when he told me that all of my friends hate me and that I'm worthless when i started to believe him, all of the times I tried to fucking kill myself! You're mad at me for what? Picking my friends lives over your weird concept of anarchy? You're teaming up with the man that made me want to fucking die!"

"Well maybe I should just leave then! If you don't want me here I'll just fucking leave! Then you could be actually alone, with your other crazy brother."

"Shut the fuck up techno! Don't talk about Wilbur that way!"

"What, I'm just saying it like it is! You're still fucking defending Wilbur even after all the times he betrayed you. He's fucking dead Tommy, get over it!"

"How could you say that! He's you brother too!"

"He was"

"He was and is a better brother then you've ever been."

"Yeah well I guess we're not really brothers then"

"Okay okay that enough you two"

"Stay out of this phil! Don't pretend to be my dad when you've never even fucking tried before!"

"Tommy! After everything Phil's done for you, don't you dare speak to our dad like that"

"Your dad techno! He's your dad!"

"He fucking raised you! If he didn't take you in you'd be fucking dead right now!"

"Wow! How nice of him to care about me for, what, ten years before he fucking gave up and went off with you, he real son! He should have fucking left me to die from the beginning, he gave up on me ten year later anyway"

"I-I never-"

"If he gave up on you it's your fault! You fucking push everyone away with your bullshit! No wonder no one visited you, they finally got rid of your dumbass."

"Yeah I fucking know okay! Your friend over there burned it into my mind and now I can't fucking think for 5 minutes without trying to kill myself! You really need to fucking think about the people you defend!"

" aha says you, Wilbur apologist."

"WILBUR IS NOT LIKE DREAM!"

"See look you're still defending him! When I blow up Lmanberg I'm not your brother anymore but when Wilbur does it you defend him even after he's dead!"

"Yeah! Wilbur never hurt me in the same way that you do every fucking day Techno."

"Oh sorry I'm not as suicidal as you two."

"Well maybe you should be! Why did it have to be Wilbur who died."

...

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uhhhh i guess i was in a mood writing this. Anyway i have some ideas about what they were thinking that i might add in later if people want me to. This was pretty rushed and i got bored of reading it over and over so there's prolly a lot of typos. Anyway tell me what you think :]


End file.
